


Under a new name

by NamelessLocked



Category: MCU, Mad Max Series (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessLocked/pseuds/NamelessLocked
Summary: A short story where I combine Mad max:fury road (2015) and Venom (2018) just for fun





	1. The fall

Has it been months? Days? Years? You loose track of time driving through the desert, avoiding others the best you can trying to survive, then it hits, the old memories  
Sometimes it was hard not to think of the old memories, it seemed like a lifetime ago when the planet and humanity was normal, you wake up one day and everyone you loved has vanished, Eddie Brock knew exactly how that felt, now going by Max to keep this new life very far and separated from the life he had before, not to forget it but to lessen the pain of what was, a few years after the fight against Riot and Carlton Drake everything was normal, everything was almost perfect, living together and just enjoying life with his symbiote until the day everything went dark, they invaded, killing, destroying the earth and Venom, Eddie not sure how to go on so he decided to survive, not just for him but for Venom. 

Traveling the depths of the desert and the wastelands, fighting every now and then for some fun, but things would get harder as the days turned into nights and continue, hard to walk along without your other half, Venom was his and they took that away from him.


	2. Faith is all I have

The first few months after the invasion it was complete and utter chaos, more so than it is now, the part of humanity that did survive broke into groups and scavenged as much as they could, the world seemed barren and empty, lonely Eddie fixed up a old V8 interceptor in hopes to survive a lot longer.  
“V would think this is ridiculous but I’m gonna last, for him”  
he’d often tell himself, in hopes to keep his faith in check, in hopes that maybe someday he will see his other half again, he would roam the wasteland day and night in hopes to find something just anything; he’d find half dead animals and lizards to feed off of and scavenge parts to make sure he had enough supplies to fix up what he needed.   
“Survive, survive, survive...out of all these years today is the day not to be a pussy, fight who you need to, just don’t bite their head off, it taste gross and the skin of thier neck gets stuck in your teeth”; being alone causes him to talk to himself majority of the time he didn’t mind when yourself is the only one you have. 

“There has to be a way, he can’t just...be gone, it doesn’t work like that, he left once he can come back again I just know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this that reads it...I’m sorry if it makes no sense or is dumb it’s been a while since I’ve wrote anything.


	3. The nagging feeling you get..

After a few rough days of driving through the wasteland, Max had a nagging feeling to go back to the Citadel the fortress in a wasteland that felt more like a city than anything, even after just spending a week there, he felt like he was missing something but he had had everything he needed to last him months, but that nagging feeling wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t have mind staying there with everyone, almost everything you could ask for was there, fresh water, supplies and even food;  
But he preferred to be alone, alone with his thoughts and alone within himself, by now he didn’t mind it...being by himself, there was only one person or thing he’d want to have company with anyways and they’re no longer here, which still killed him every time he thought about it, that he could have done more, done more to save humanity and earth, to save Venom   
He didn’t get that chance, he didn’t get the luxury of having all the cards being in his favor, but he felt he needed to follow that nagging feeling, which led him turning around and driving back towards the Citadel, hoping to crave whatever that feeling was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the disappearance! I didn’t fully forget this...I just had to figure out a proper and slightly sensible way to bring venom back at some point and I THINK I have it.... 😅 well I hope you like it! I’ll try to update a bit faster but no promises 😅😅😅


	4. The feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys might enjoy this chapter, hopefully I can get more content out soon

The Citadel was busy when Max arrived but that was rather normal especially after the death of the ruler Immortan Joe, as peace and somewhat happiness spread across the city, fresh water and more food provided for the public, happiness started after they started driving out the ones that would break and abuse the public when it was under Immortan Joe’s thumb, Max felt the urge to go to the pillars, but knowing that there wasn’t anything special up there, maybe for the remaining wives that decided to stay and claim rule over it but aside from that there wasn’t much of anything, but he must figure out what has had him having this feeling, so he pushed through the crowed slowly making his way towards them, passing aside from someone he felt a painful sting then a surge through his body which caused him to grip his arm and walk faster, starting to panic that he got stabbed and rather get it under control than to fight back 

“Eddie...” a deep familiar voice echoed in his head, Max froze in the middle of the crowd, having not heard that voice in a lifetime.


	5. Bounded back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m debating on continuing this story after chapter six, if you would like comment below!! because I think this is getting somewhere or if I should wrap it up after six, suggestions? Opinions? Thoughts? I’d love to hear em! Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!😊

The Citadel was busy when Max arrived but that was rather normal especially after the death of the ruler Immortan Joe, as peace and somewhat happiness spread across the city, fresh water and more food provided for the public, happiness started after they started driving out the ones that would break and abuse the public when it was under Immortan Joe’s thumb, Max felt the urge to go to the pillars, but knowing that there wasn’t anything special up there, maybe for the remaining wives that decided to stay and claim rule over it but aside from that there wasn’t much of anything, but he must figure out what has had him having this feeling, so he pushed through the crowed slowly making his way towards them, passing aside from someone he felt a painful sting then a surge through his body which caused him to grip his arm and walk faster, starting to panic that he got stabbed and rather get it under control than to fight back 

“Eddie...” a deep familiar voice echoed in his head, Max froze in the middle of the crowd, having not heard that voice in a lifetime.

It felt like a century before he could move, before he could say anything he quickly dashed to the nearest empty alleyway, trying his best to completely normal as he walked fast   
“Eddie...your heart rate is accelerating” Venoms voice echoed through his head again

“....a-are you even real? Is this real or am I going crazy again” Max’s voice slightly shook, the first time in a long time he felt scared, scared that this isn’t real and scared that it is, not hearing that name in so long it didn’t feel like his name anymore 

“Of course I’m real Eddie, we are Venom...remember?” Venoms voice continued low and deep 

“H-how!? you have been dead for years! And now you decide to come back!? After all this time....y-you were dead...” Max stood against the wall not realizing he started to cry, also something he hadn’t done in a very long time, that’s something Eddie would do but Max wouldn’t “show me your face...V show me” he whispered 

“Too weak, need to eat” Venom echoed in his head 

“Then tell me what happened....please” Max’s voice was quiet now realizing if someone were to hear he’d get questioned 

“A piece of me survived, stole a host and made rounds and found you Eddie, since after all you’re my original host, my true host...we are venom” Venom moved throughout Max’s body slowly   
Max couldn’t believe it, everything felt foreign but normal at the same time, he would have to get use to having his other half back after so long being gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to anyone that reads this likes it! Leave a kudos or something


End file.
